


I Thought You Were Dead

by PaladinAlby



Series: Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Not Specified Gender, SO ANYONE CAN IMAGINE THEY DATE PETER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Peter are best friends, never leaving each others side. One day Reader tells Peter they are moving to which Peter made a promise to always keep in contact. Then that contact stopped. A few years passed and Reader is visting Beacon Hills. They are met with someone who they thought to be dead. (Idk i suck at summaries -_-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Were Dead

**Author's Note:**

> So heres the deal, i asked my friend to write me a fic and this was the result AND I LOVED IT! So i asked if i could post to which they said yes :3 Shout out to you my beautiful friend Izzie (http://izzehhhh.tumblr.com/)

Other students always thought that detention was tedious and seemed to drag on for hours without end. The irritable tick-tock from the clock above the teacher’s desk, seemingly reluctant for students to leave, along with the teachers glaring into your soul like you’re some sort of criminal.

Not so much for you and Peter - well-known sass-masters of Beacon High. You two always found ways to make your way into detention, whether it be out-smarting the teacher, refusing to take feet off the desk, and giving a 15 minute seminar why maths is an abomination and is unnecessary part of society. You and Peter never seemed to be more than 5 meters apart - you were inseparable. And although you both denied any feelings for one another, there was a noticeable spark between you two.

The teacher no longer bothered with trying to separate you two apart in detention, as you always found a way to communicate - the most popular among the two was morse-code. You passed notes, had staring competitions, and most of all, eyebrow-wiggling tournaments.

You were aware of Peter being a werewolf, and always tried to find ways to tempt Peter the bite (to which Peter always refused to give you).

Today, it was the simple passing-notes that helped you two get through the hour of detention.

‘There’s something I need to tell you…’ You scribbled on a note, subtly handing it over to Peter. He looked at the note in slight bafflement, 'What is it?’ He mouthed. You shook your head before quickly writing 'I’ll tell you afterwards’ in your English book, angling it so Peter could see it.

You and Peter walked to your favorite park. Along the way, a man, who was at least 25, whistled at you. Peter was about to tell him off before you quickly retorted, “I don’t want no scrub!”

“You fucking know it!” Peter hollered before you both broke into laughter and continued to sing No Scrubs.

You both sat in silence on the swings, Peter swinging ever-so-slightly whilst you swayed with the wind in thought, playing with your fingers.

“So, what did you need to talk about?” Peter asked, cutting through the sound of his squeaking swing. You let out a shaky breath before looking over at Peter.

“I-I’m moving…” Was all you managed to mutter, looking away as you did so. The squeaking stopped.

“W-what-”

“My dad found a job in New York.” You quickly cut him off. A deadly silence hung in the air.

Peter stood up abruptly from the swing, walking over to you and squatting down to match your height.

“We can still keep contact. We can Skype, text, email. Heck, I’ll even write to you if I had no other way.” He purposed, a hopeful look gleaming in his eyes. A grin covered your face as you nodded madly. Tears brimmed both yours and Peter’s eyes, but smiles were glued to your faces.

And you both kept your promise. You skyped almost every day, texted at night, even wrote to each other - especially when it was Peter’s birthday. But eventually, it was as if everything had just dropped. You tried everything and anything, but no reply came from Peter.

Until your parents told you the horrible news - the Hale’s had been stuck in a fire. No one was sure there were survivors.

You refused to leave your room for at least a week, eventually leaving and trying to continue with your life, knowing that you will never be able to live the same again.

~~~~

You had just finished your first year at University, deciding to head back to your hometown Beacon Hills during your break. You were quick to meet up with John Stilinski, who was now the Sheriff, and Melissa McCall, who continued to work at the hospital. You were overjoyed when you heard that they were finally getting together (you continuously teased the pair about how they should get together).

And Deaton. Peter’s 'private doctor’. It had been too long since you two had last contacted each other.

“How were things in New York?” Deaton asked. You shrugged, petting one of the cats.

“Loud.” You commented, a sly smirk on his face. Deaton chuckled.

“(Y/N), there’s something I need to tell you.” Deaton said, his voice stern and serious, catching your full attention.

“What is it?” He asked, looking at the veterinarian in concern.

“It’s about Peter…”

~~~~

'He’s alive…’ You thought repeatedly as you sprinted towards the loft Deaton had given you directions to. You were warned that Peter had changed, how he had killed innocent people. But you knew better. You knew that that wasn’t the Peter you remembered. You knew the old Peter would still be inside of this cold-hearted man others had described.

You slammed the loft door open with full force, expecting the loft to be empty, you were greeted by a group of teenagers. It was quiet.

“(Y/N)?” Derek called out, making his way through the teens. You walked forwards.

“Derek?” You looked up at him surprised, “You got so tall!” You beamed, pulling him into a tight hug which he immediately returned. When you pulled away, you noticed how shocked everyone’s faces were.

“You… Just hugged… The Derek Hale?” A boy with pale skin covered with moles asked, confusion evident in his voice. You shrugged.

“What’s with all the racket? Can I just get one minute of-” The man stopped in his tracks as he was descending down a spiral staircase. You could know those eyes from anywhere.

“Hey, Peter.” Your voice cracked. Peter quickly jumped over the railing, engulfing you into a hug. Tears spilled and no words were exchanged. The closeness and warmth enough to comfort you both.

“I thought you were dead…” You mustered up, looking up at Peter with tearful eyes. Peter shook his head.

“It’s a long story,” He whispered.

“I have time.” You replied with a grin.

There was a pause.

“I love you.” Peter blurted, his face bright pink, matching yours. You smiled widely.

“I love you, too.” You replied before pulling Peters face down and planting a soft and gentle kiss upon Peter’s lips.

You pulled away grinning, your foreheads pressed against each other.

“Now, about the fire…”


End file.
